Cats of Different Colors
by HamBurgerTea
Summary: CHEESY STORY IS CHEESY


**Cats of Different Colors**

_By HamBurgerTea_

_*Dont believe any references to anything here. Cause I'm wrong and I like to make things up...plus I'm uber lazy with info -brick'd- Sorry ;A;_

* * *

-Japan POV

_The morning started of like any other. _

_The sky was bright and the birds played the most beautiful song I have ever heard. Today I shall meet up with Greece today again. Nothing like any other day, because today we'll be having a picnic. I will try my best to make this the best picnic ever. Not to mention the fact that this will be the last time I will be able to see him again. So today is very important._

-Greece POV

_I can't imagine it any other way. Even thought I'll be leaving for many days it is very worth it. _

-Regular POV

_As the older man got up from his bed he began to get dressed. Slowly as ever he put on his beret and headed out the door. "Japan!" He exclaimed as he trotted over to the small pale man that stood outside his doorway. "O-oh Greece, its good you made it." He smiled happily. The older man blushed slowly and turned away in embarrassment. _

_"U-um we should get going now!" He trotted off in a hurry, avoiding the stare, Japan tried to give._  
_What is wrong with Greece, Japan thought? He looked down to his feet. Did I do something wrong? I wonder if Greece had something to do today. Did I force him into coming with me? These thoughts startled Japan, as he slowly caught up to Greece. Oh no, have I become a nuisance to Greece. All these thoughts worried him as he continued to think of the worst possible situations that would cause Greece to act like that._

_Greece on the other hand, became even more and more embarrassed when he tried to look back onto the troubled Japan. "He, l-looks so cute," he thought. "Must not, lose control." He kept on trying to keep his poise towards the young man, but all attempts were futile. He really did not want to face the young man at this point, due to the fact that if he did Japan might get suspicious and think of him as a weirdo._

_"U-um G-greece?" Greece turned quickly and responded hastily, "Y-yes Japan? Do you need something?" They both meet each other's gaze, and locked onto to each other's eyes, "A-ah um never mind." Japan laughed uneasily and turned away. Darn it, Stupid, stupid, stupid, he thought. I'm such a coward. I have become a failure, a disgrace to my family, to my clan, TO THE WHOLE WORLD! I DON'T DERSERVE TO LIVE!_

_"Japan?" "A-ah?" Kiku turned to face Hercules who caught him in a suicide pose. "What are you doing?" Hehehe, Japan slowly turned away dropping the kanta he held behind his back, "Once again, I have failed."_

_ He sighed, "Ah, did you say something Nihoon?" Greece said, reassuringly. "Hahaha no it's nothing, nothing at all. We should get going before it gets dark." Japan continued on and hurried over to the picnic site. It was still daylight outside but the many trees covered the sun. And shut out the light. "Ah I see that Apollo is very tired today." Hercules looked up at the sky._

_"Excuse me?" replied Kiku as he turned to face the tan man. "Apollo is known is my country as the god of the sun. When the sun hides from the trees it is known that Apollo is taking a rest." He smiled happily. "I see," said Japan as he exchanged smiles. Tension between the two eased at the moment._

_The picnic was a complete success. The food did not spoil so everything was able to be eaten. Many cats came wandering by as they continued to feast. "Ah look, Japan!" _

_Greece pointed his finger towards two cats. "Aren't they cute?" Kiku glanced over to see the two male cats trot by. Both having the same interest in cats, they became infixed on the felines. "Ah yes they are, very" He held out his hands towards the cat. Soft whiskers and fur brushed his hand as he withdrew it back. Petting the cat, the cat replied, "Meow." The brown tan cat, with a peculiar hair strand exclaimed. Kiku looked closer onto this cat, as Greece continued to play with the spotted black and white one._  
_"Ah, you are a very beautiful cat." He brought his face closer to the feline. "You almost resemble Jap-" Hercules paused for a second. He let his eyes take in the image of the black and white cat. Hmmm? You really do resemble him. He glanced over at Japan, who was busy playing with the tan cat to even notice the random stares coming from Greece._  
_"Well I guess it must be my imagination." He laughed slightly as he let the cat go. "Hey Nihong, are you enjoying yourself?" As he said this, he placed himself near Kiku. "Ah very, this cat is very kawaii." As he turned to face Greece he looked bewildered. "Hmmm? What is the matter Greece?" Hercules looked slightly at Japan and shyly asked, _

_"Not to be rude but, ah what does 'kawaii' mean?" _

_Japan looked stunned. He immediately excused himself. "Oh my apologies, I had forgotten that you only speak a little Japanese. Well kawaii to most of our younger generations is referred to the word 'cute', I would think."_

_"Oh I see." Hercules looked of far into the distance. Thinking long and hard he face Kiku with a serious look on his face. _

_"N-nippon wa t-totemo kawaiidesu." _

_Kiku turned suddenly and shouted, "A-ah Greece-san you do not really have to say that."_

_ His flustered face distracted him from keeping eye contact with Hercules. Greece on the other hand laughed slightly at the reaction. Still embarrassed, Japan slowly muttered out in response,_

_"U-um, then I̱ Elláda eín a-ai polý charito̱ m-méno, e-epísi̱s."_

_ It was then Greece's turn to face away in embarrassment. "I did not know you knew Greek." Kiku looked astonished. "My language has been dead for almost several years now; it is amazing how you were able to understand easily." As he said this he turned to face Japan._

_"Ah well your language is very complicated so you should not give me any thanks, I didn't serve your language any justice." He laughed. "Hmm it is okay I think that learning another country's language is very nice. You get to learn more about them and their way of life." Greece said as he gazed into the sudden horizon. _

_"We just meet half way that's all," continued Japan. Greece stood and said, "Yes you are right. Not that many countries have met each other halfway, which is why they tend to fight, I guess." _

_Kiku casually glanced up and joining Greece he stood too._

_"I wonder why some countries are like that?" The two began to make there way back from the park. Side by side they exchanged glances, but both did not turn back or away in disbelief. _

_The wind blew gently as the road they took shone of immense colors of the sun. Yellow, red, orange, deep shades of purple and green, not to mention the sky that shone with the brightness of dark rich blue. All of nature was in peace, with its self._

_ "Japan,"_

_ The short, black haired man turned to face Hercules. _

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you think that all countries will be able to live in peace, like cats do?" Kiku's face relaxed and a smile curled upon him._

_"I think so, because even so all cats are the same even if they have different colors."_


End file.
